


Brighton

by Anfield_rose



Series: James & Madeline [3]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Brighton - Freeform, Drabble Fic, Engagement, F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: James and Madeline go on holiday to Brighton, leaving their friends in charge of their house





	1. Prologue

Madeline stretched her limbs and wriggled her toes as she rested her book on her chest.  
“We should go camping,” she stated, accepting the mug James offered her. He in turn looked at her before lifting her legs to sit down on the other end of the couch.  
“Camping,” James said, sipping his tea.  
“Yeah! Wouldn’t it be fun to go rent a caravan, drive down to –I don’t know- Brighton or somethin’ and stay at a campsite near the beach? Just us, no paparazzi, no Internet.” Madeline said before taking a sip of her coffee.  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to go camping in _England_ luv?”  
“I’ve done so countless of times as a little girl. Not everyone can afford three-star hotels dear,” Madeline countered back, “besides it’s not so bad during the summer.”

The two of them were quiet for a while. Madeline hoped he’d say yes although it was very unlikely he’d actually do so, knowing James. He had told her that during his childhood, they didn’t go on holiday. His parents were working class and had two children to raise. Madeline on the other hand had gone on camping trips more often. Sleeping in a tent with her sister was one of the fondest memories Madeline had of her childhood. James sighed and removed her legs from his lap.

“I’ll go get my laptop.”


	2. Day 1

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?” James asked her as he started the car. They had managed to rent the tiniest caravan the two of them had ever seen and would soon be on their way down to Brighton.

“Yep. I checked everything twice. I also packed enough snacks for the trip,” Madeline replied as she hooked James’ phone onto the car’s sound system. James shook his head as the car was filled with The Beatles. He pulled out of the parking spot in front of their house and drove to Michael’s house to drop off an extra set of keys since he had promised to water their plants. The both of them got out of the car and were greeted by a grinning Michael.

“Don’t you fucking dare mate,” James warned his friend.

“Not saying anything,” Michael said, trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of his friend’s car. The three of them made their way into the house.

“Where are your hiking boots? And those trousers you can unzip the legs?”

“We’re going camping on a campsite with running water and electricity, not walk through the middle of nowhere,” Madeline retorted as she handed him the keys, “and my hiking boots are in the caravan.” Michael laughed heartily this time. “Okay, so I left instructions for the plants on the kitchen table because some of them are cacti and they need little water compared to my hydrangea,” Madeline said.

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Michael said as they all walked back to the front door, “Have fun in Brighton.”

“I can’t wait to get there,” Madeline said excitedly before hugging Michael good-bye.

“Mate, you’re in for a treat. Sex under the stars is better than regular sex. At least, that’s what I’ve been told,” Michael said, turning to look at James as he slipped the keys into the pocket of his jeans. Madeline stared at him, eyes wide, cheeks red and walked out of the door.

“Jesus, can you for once _not_ think about sex?” James said as he rubbed his eyes. Again Michael laughed, pulling James in for a hug. “In all honesty though, have fun. Sounds like a smart idea to go somewhere secluded –or semi-secluded,” Michael said as he let his friend go. James slapped him on the shoulder and made his way back to the car. “My girl is a genius.”

James got in the car and started the engine. Madeline was rummaging through her backpack and avoided his eyes.

“Maddie?”

“Mmm?”

“You okay?”

“I will be, as soon as I get Michael’s comment and the mental image that accompanied it out of my head.”

James glanced at her as he turned onto the M25.

“Really, by the time we get to Crawley I’ll be over it,” Madeline reassured him as she put her bag away and turned the music back on.

 

+

 

Madeline sat down on a chair as she rang her best friend. James was tidying the left over cords away and put the kettle on for tea.

“Hey, can you talk?” Maddie asked when her friend picked up.

“Yeah, gimme a sec,” Nicole said. Madeline heard a door open and close. “What’s up, sick of him already?” Madeline could hear the smile in her friend’s voice.

“Never. Just wanted to let you know that we got here in one piece. Oh, would you be so kid to pick up our post a couple of times this week? I’m not expecting huge amounts of post or packages given the fact James’ agent knows we’re on holiday, but I’d prefer not to be a target for burglars.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll take care of any left-over biscuits as well. You don’t want mouldy biscuits, now do you?”

“Thanks, you’re a life-saver. And biscuit-saver, apparently. Call me if there’s a problem, okay?” Madeline said.

“Will do. You enjoy your holiday.”

“Will do.”

“Oh, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s nothing that you wouldn’t do..”

“Exactly,” Nicole said, causing Madeline to groan, “I heard sex under a starry sky is pretty spectacular.”

“Oh God, not you too!” Nicole laughed at her friend’s discomfort. “See you in a week, Maddie,” Nicole said and the two friends ended the call. Madeline accepted the mug James offered her and slapped a hand in front of her mouth. “I forgot to tell her Michael might be there to water the plants!”

“With their work schedules I find it pretty unlikely they’ll run into each other,” James said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The caravan they rented  
> 


	3. Day 2

Nicole unlocked the front door and walked into her friend’s house. As she closed the door behind her, she bent down to pick up the post. She walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. As Nicole waited for the water to boil, she sorted the post into piles: bills, advertisement, and other. She then made herself a cup of tea and took Madeline’s biscuit tin down from the cupboard. Fortunately for Nicole, Maddie was keen on having a full biscuit tin at all times. Nicole had just taken a bite from a Jaffa Cake when she heard a key in the door. She put the biscuit down and quietly got the rolling pin from the counter. She hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the entry way and waited. The door into the living room opened and Nicole was ready to hit the intruder on the back of the head had he not spoken first.

“James? Mate, you could’ve told me you were back. Now I had to drive all the way down here to water your girlfriend’s heart-shaped cactus thing-.. Jesus fuck, why are you holding a rolling pin?!”

“What are you doing in my friend’s house?” Nicole retorted, pointing the rolling pin at the distractingly attractive intruder.

“I water the plants. What are you doing in _my_ friend’s house?” he asked in return, raising an eyebrow.

“I collect the post. Who are you?”

“Michael, who are _you_?”

“Nicole. I’m gonna call Maddie and sort this out. Don’t move.” Nicole still pointed the rolling pin at him as she dug her phone out of her back pocket.

“Hello?” Nicole heard from the other end.

“You could’ve warned me you know,” Nicole said, straight away getting to the point.

“Warned you for what? Oh God, did I sleep-order something from Amazon?”

“If you’ve found a way to order Michael Fassbender off of Amazon, then yes.”

“So you _do_ know who I am?” Michael interrupted, sounding rather smug.

“Shut it, not talking to you.” Nicole retorted.

“Uhm, yeah.. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to buy people off of Amazon, let alone Michael Fassbender. However, he is a friend of James’-..”

“’Course he is,” Nicole interjected.

“-and I’ve asked him to water my plants and I kinda forgot to tell you?” Nicole was quiet for a moment.

“Are you still there Nicole? If you’re in the process of murdering him, I’m hanging up. I don’t want to be an accessory to murder.”

“Not murdering anyone. Not yet at least,” Nicole replied, a wicked glint in her eyes, “Nah, just kidding. I’ll be nice to the guy, although I don’t plan on sharing any of my biscuits with him.”

“Well, technically they’re mi-..” Madeline tried to say but was interrupted by Nicole who simply stated “details, Maddie, details”.

“I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine,” Madeline said, “I’ve got to go now.”

“Of course, go have _fun_ with your man at what, one in the afternoon? Bye Maddie!” Nicole said, knowing it would get a reaction from her best friend.

“I hate you,” Madeline said before hanging up. Nicole put her phone away and put the rolling pin down. “Aight, so now that Madeline’s confirmed you are in fact not a burglar, here’s how it’s gonna go. The two of them are gone for another three days. How often do you need to water the plants?”

“Some of them every day,” came the answer.

“Okay. What time will you be here tomorrow?”

Michael was quiet for a minute. “Between 3 and 4.”

“Good, then I won’t be here between 3 and 4.” Nicole poured her tea in a to-go mug and grabbed the half-eaten Jaffa cake before walking out the door. Michael watched her leave, a mischievous smirk in place. These were going to be three  _very_ interesting days.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael is a Bond villain, plants are molested and Nicole quits

He heard the key in the door and smirked. This was going to be brilliant. Nicole walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks. Michael spun around in the chair, a fern in his lap.

“I’ve been expecting you Mr Bond,” he said in his best Russian accent, caressing the fern as if it were a cat. Nicole dropped the post on the floor, turned and walked out of the door leaving a cackling Michael behind.

 

+

 

The two of them had just sat down for coffee on the pier when Madeline’s phone rang.

“For someone on holiday, you get an awful lot of phone calls luv,” James said. Madeline groaned and dug for her phone in her backpack.

“I swear, if it’s Nicole again.. Oh, would you look at that!” She said, turning the phone to James.

“Yes?” she answered.

“I’m not doing it!” came Nicole’s greeting.

“Not doing what, Nicole?”

“I’m not doing it! Not the post, not him, not anything! I quit!”

“What did Michael do this time?” Madeline asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Being an asshole, that’s what he did!”

“Nicole, calm down. I can’t really give him a talking to if I don’t know what’s going on.”

James recognised Madeline’s teacher-voice and smirked.

“That’s indeed not very nice of him. No, I’ll talk to him. You go home. Yes. Well, Michael can sort the post then. Of course I don’t mind. Okay. Bye Nicole,” Madeline said before hanging up.

“Next year we’re going to the middle of nowhere and ask your parents to look after the house,” she said and took a sip of her coffee. James chuckled.

“That bad huh?”

“Apparently he thought it would be funny to do a Bond villain impression. Didn’t go down well.” James laughed heartily. He couldn’t wait to hear the conversation between Michael and Madeline.

“Do you have his number?” he asked.

“Nope, but I know you do,” Madeline answered with a smile. James handed her his phone and Maddie copied the number.

“Yes?”

“Michael Fassbender, you are in _big_ trouble young man,” Madeline said. James nearly choked on his coffee and tried his hardest not to laugh. The fact that Madeline was nearly ten years younger made it all the funnier.

“Madeline?”

“I thought I had taken a holiday to _not_ deal with toddlers for a week, but apparently I was wrong.”

“If this is about Nicole-..”

“Of course it is about Nicole. She called me, nearly hysterical and told me she wouldn’t set another foot in my house. What you did to her, the practical joke in which you apparently sexually assaulted one of my plants, was not funny and I sure as hell hope Michael that this is the first and last time you will be bullying the poor girl.”

“Yes Madeline,” Michael said, albeit not sorry at all.

“At least say it like you mean it, you daft mushroom,” Madeline scolded him. James couldn’t keep his laughter in anymore and sat there, snickering at how his girlfriend was berating his best friend. She threw him a look that said enough and James bit his lip.

“Now since Nicole refuses to enter my house you are now also responsible for collecting the post. See it as your punishment. If you bully her again, there will be consequences, am I clear?”

James could hear the “yes, Madeline” from Michael’s end of the line.

“Good. We’ll see you on Friday. Bye Michael.” Madeline put her phone away, sighed and rested her head on the table.

“What am I supposed to do with those two?” Madeline muttered. She took her phone again and turned it off. “I’m going for a walk. I just need to clear my head. Meet you at the car in an hour?”

“Sure,” James said. Madeline got up and kissed him before walking towards the beach. James leant back in his chair and drank the remainder of his coffee. As he ordered another drink, his phone beeped signalling he had received a text.

“What the hell was _that_?” it read.

“Just be glad she decided against putting you on the naughty step.” James replied before turning the sound completely off.


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short  
> Comments = ❤️

If the room had looked messy before, it now looked as if a storm had hit. Clothes, books, and trinkets covered the floor and furniture in her bedroom. As a whirl wind, she moved from room to room in her apartment.

“Where the hell is that thing?” Nicole muttered, opening cabinet doors. She sighed before looking at the clock. If she was lucky she’d beat traffic if she left now. Nicole groaned and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door and locked it behind her. She was _not_ looking forward to this.

 

Nicole unlocked the door and walked towards the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone singing. Nicole stood in the doorway and watched Michael dance around the room while he belted out Toto’s Africa. Nicole smirked and got her phone to film him. She tried her hardest not to laugh out loud when Michael used Madeline’s plants as a synthesiser. The song finished and the room was painfully quiet. Nicole put her phone away and slowly started clapping. Michael turned around as if he had been bitten.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Nicole answered. She looked around the room and saw what she had been looking for. “Ah, there it is! I knew I lent it to her..” Nicole crossed the room and took the DVD she had been searching for from the coffee table. She waved Michael good-bye and left the house.

 

+

 

Madeline’s phone pinged once, indicating that she had received a new message. She clicked on the file Nicole had sent her and chuckled.

“James, you should see this,” she said. James took Maddie’s phone and read the message.

_How much would the Daily Mail pay to publish this and how much would Michael pay for it to disappear?_ He opened the video and chuckled as well, remembering Michael’s love for Toto’s Africa.

“Either way, she will be a rich woman,” he commented as he handed the phone back. Madeline put it in her bag and took his hand as they walked towards the restaurant.

 “I’ll save it for his wedding day.”

James laughed as he held the door for her.


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on stories my mum told me after family camping trips when I was younger. My parents had a knack of befriending the people next to us and then polishing off bottles of wine and gin when my sister and I were sound asleep in the caravan.

They had spent the entire morning and afternoon exploring Brighton and the surrounding towns and had ended with dinner in a lovely restaurant in Chichester. The two of them had just gotten back to their caravan.

“Oh my God, that pavlova was to die for,” Madeline said as she sat down on one of the camping chairs. She stretched out her legs and sighed contently. James chuckled and sat down as well.

“What do you want to do? It’s eight thirty so the shops are closed now.” James shrugged, “Carlos and David invited us to come over for drinks tonight. I spoke with them this morning.”

“Sounds like fun,” Madeline said. They had met the couple on their first day. Madeline was doing the dishes when David asked her about their tiny caravan and after some jokes about how good things are often in small packages (both of them in a relationship with a smaller man), the two had become friends. More people had asked them about the caravan or had at least told them how funny it had looked to see an Audi SUV drag their tiny two-person caravan around.

“Do we still have that bottle of Johnny Walker that I asked you to pack?” James asked.

“Uh, unless you drank it without me knowing, it should be in the cabinet above the bed. Why?”

“Carlos told me that David is a fan of whiskey and that he was taking him to a brewery for his birthday. Might as well share that bottle with him.” Madeline nodded.

“Alright. Well, they’re not back yet. I’m going to take a shower, okay?” She gave him a quick kiss before gathering her things.

 

+

 

As she walked back, she saw that David and Carlos had returned. The Spanish couple had brought their own chairs to their caravan, together with more alcohol than they probably should drink. David got up when he saw her.

“Hola niña!” he kissed both her cheeks, “you have seen more sun than you have in a while according to those freckles,” he said before sitting down. Madeline chuckled. “This weather has been much better than any of us had hoped for.” She hung her towel over the rope she had managed to string between the caravan and the tree next to them and gratefully accepted the mug of tea James offered her. “How did you two meet?” James asked David.

“Ah, fútbol. Carlos and I were both at a qualifier match for the EUROs in 2008 and had celebratory drinks with half the stadium after the match. I ended up sharing a taxi with him to the hotel. What a about you?”

“Uhh, football as well believe it or not,” James said with a laugh.

“I was helping out a friend at a pub by pretending I knew what I was doing and he so happened to be there to watch the England match against France,” Madeline said.

“She ended up shouting at the TV and I told her that I love a passionate woman,” James added.

“God, Nicole basically pushed me back to your table when I told her what had happened. Apparently Mr. Smooth over here couldn’t stop looking at me. That entire conversation was awkward.”

“But hey, I managed to convince you to have dinner with me,” James said.

“And I am so glad you did,” Madeline said with a gentle smile.

“You two are the cutest,” Carlos cooed, causing the others to laugh.

“How about we move on from tea to something a little stronger, eh?” David suggested and pulled a bottle of red out of the shopping bag. James got up to hunt down some clean coffee mugs.

“A toast,” James said once they all had a mug of wine, “to love.” He looked at Madeline as he raised his mug.

“To love,” they all echoed.

 

 

The sun was setting and stars had come out. Madeline was talking to Carlos about a book the both of them had read.

“You really love her,” David said.

“I sometimes wonder if she is ever going to realise how much of an idiot I am,” James replied.

The Spaniard chuckled. “Trust me on two things: that feeling is not going away anytime soon and I know that she feels the same way.” He sipped his drink before adding: “If I were you I wouldn’t wait too long to put a ring on it.”

 

Madeline was already in bed. James put the empty bottles in a box to take out in the morning and changed out of his clothes.

“That third bottle was a mistake,” Madeline said as she downed the remainder of her pint of water. The world was a little hazy and her eyes droopy. Wine always made her sleepy. James chuckled as he finally managed to pull his t-shirt off. “Good thing we decided to go home a day later. I think I might still be drunk when I wake tomorrow.” He let himself fall backward on the bed, causing the caravan to rock side to side.

“Careful, don’t want our neighbours spreading rumours that would make Nicole and Michael proud, now do we?” Madeline joked. James pulled her closer and laughed. Madeline snuggled a little closer and sighed contently when James brushed her hair out of her face.

“I’m glad you convinced me to go camping,” James said.

“Mmm, I’m glad you’re glad.” The two of them enjoyed the quiet of the night, both too wired by having spent time with friends to fall asleep.

“I gave Carlos my number, by the way. We were talking about London and how he’d like to spent some more time there so I told him that if they ever make the trip, to drive a little further and come visit us. He gave me his number and said to come and see them if we are ever in Spain,” Madeline said after a while.

“If we do so, we’re leaving our phones at home and your parents in charge of the house,” James said.

“Deal.”


	7. Day 6

Madeline woke the next morning with a tightness in her head and a fuzzy feeling in her mouth.

“Yep, third bottle was a mistake..” she muttered as she untangled herself from bedlinens and James, who was snoring softly spread out on his stomach. She pulled her hair up in a bun before grabbing her stuff to take a shower. Knowing James, he’d be out for a while longer so Maddie decided to get some fresh bread from the bakery on the campsite. As a precaution, she put on her sunglasses before stepping out of their caravan. Looking across the field, she saw David coming out of their tent with sunglasses as well. Madeline laughed softly and waved before heading to the showers.

 

+

 

James groaned when the sunlight hit his face. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to open his eyes. The caravan was quiet, which meant Madeline was already up. James sighed and got out of bed. The sun hurt, but it wasn’t the worst hangover he’d ever experienced. James popped some Advil and grabbed an apple before walking towards the toilet block. He saw Carlos and David having breakfast across the field, both of them wearing sunglasses. David’s words from last night were still fresh in his memory as he walked towards their tent.

“Morning,” he greeted. Both Spaniards smiled at him.

“I was wondering,” James continued, “if you could tell Maddie I had an errant to run in town. Something to do with last night.” He shared a look with David, whose smile broadened.

“Of course. Take your time,” David said. James smiled back and continued on his way to the toilet block.

“What was that all about?” Carlos asked his husband as he watched their friend walk away.

“I think we’ll need a bottle of champagne for lunch,” was all David said leaving Carlos none the wiser.

 

When James came back to their caravan three hours later, Madeline had fallen asleep in a chair with her book against her chest. He once more crossed the field to David and Carlos’ tent.

“And?” David asked. James dug a small box out of pocket.

“She is going to love it.”

“Really? I was in doubt about the size and cut of the stone..” James said.

“No, this is perfect. It’s about the why not the size of the stone,” David said. Carlos appeared from their tent with a bottle of Prosecco.

“Ah, now I understand the champagne. This’ll have to do,” he said. James put the box away and wiped his hands on his shorts. “I am _terrified_. Am I supposed to feel this terrified?”

“Yes,” Carlos said, “I felt the same way when I was about to propose to this handsome man and we have been married for nearly 6 years now. You are going to be fine. Now go! I want a reason to open this bottle!” He pushed James in the direction of their caravan. James inhaled deeply and looked back once more. Madeline had woken up and rubbed her eyes.

“Hiya,” she said, still drowsy. He bent down and kissed her.

“I bought fresh cinnamon buns for breakfast, but they’ll be just as good for lunch,” Madeline continued as she tried to get up. James took a hold of her hand. “That can wait,” he said.

“Everything alright?” Maddie asked.

James nodded, “Yes, I.. I just need to ask you something.”

“Okay?”

James took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of her chair, still holding her hand.

“I had hoped to be more romantic, but I couldn’t wait any longer. We have been together for almost five years now, have known each other for seven. And ever since that day at McLeary’s, you have kept me grounded. You have continuously showed me how to live life to the fullest by enjoying all the little things it has to offer, and your enjoyment in life makes me fall in love with you even more every day. Madeline Vernon, will you marry me?” He pulled the box from his pocket and opened the lid. Madeline’s hand trembled as she covered her mouth. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded, not trusting herself to say the words. She swallowed and nodded again.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Madeline whispered. James lunged up to kiss her, nearly sending the both of them backwards causing the both of them to laugh. Madeline got to her feet and kissed him again. James pulled out the ring and slid it onto her ring finger.

“It’s beautiful James,” Madeline said before pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I was worried it would be too small. The stone I mean.”

“No, it’s perfect. It’s the little things, remember?”

James smiled and kissed her once more before turning to shout at their friends: “She said yes!”

Carlos and David cheered loudly and came over with the bottle of Prosecco.

“You knew?” Maddie asked surprised.

“David did, yes. All he told me was that we’d need champagne for lunch –which we didn’t have so Prosecco will have to do,” came Carlos’ answer as he uncorked the bottle.

“I may or may not have told him not to wait too long to ask you to marry him,” David said.

“It’s better advice than the advice we got from our friends,” Madeline said with a laugh, accepting the glass Carlos offered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The engagement ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/184021573/14k-diamond-solid-gold-ring-engagement?ref=related-7)


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoomp, I'm an idiot and forgot to post the last chapter. Sorry!

Madeline placed the last duffel bag in the boot of the car and climbed in. The two of them waved at Carlos and David and drove to the exit of the campsite.

“I really enjoyed our holiday,” James said. Madeline hummed in agreement as she turned the radio on. The two of them chatted about what was waiting for them when they got home, the meetings James had planned for next week, Madeline’s new job at a nursery in their town.

 

+

 

“Well, the house is still standing,” Madeline observed as James parked the car.

“I just hope they managed to be civil,” James said as he got out of the car. Madeline grabbed her bag and followed him. “The chances of winning the lottery are bigger than that happening. Nicole is the most stubborn woman I have ever met and Michael is a prankster. Remember what he did to Jeanine last year?”

“I’d rather not. I spent weeks trying to get the stains out of the cushions,” James answered. Madeline unlocked the front door as she chuckled. She dropped the keys in the clay dish by the door and walked into the living room, closely followed by James. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they found Michael on the floor of their living room, a wild Nicole on top of him who was dripping water on his face, leaning back on one hand.

“Look who’s wet now.”

“In any other situation I would find this extremely hot, but can you please, _please_ , remove your hand from my crotch?”

“Not until you mean that goddamn apology,” Nicole said, dripping some more water onto his face.

“For fuck’s sake, what is going on?” James asked.

Both of them looked up as struck by lightning.

“Revenge.”

“Torture.”

Both answers came at the same time.

“Fucking hell, I bought that rug as decoration, not to be used in sex games,” Madeline said, “Up. Both of you.”

“I would never-“ Nicole started protesting.

“You held his dick hostage, Nicole. By this point I don’t even want to know.” Nicole shut her mouth and got up from the floor. Michael followed suit.

“Good. Sit on the couch and behave while I make tea.”

Both of them sat down on the couch. James chuckled and sat down on a chair.

“You’ve changed on holiday,” Nicole said, “you were never that comfortable with talking about sex.”

“I got a tan, made friends, drank three bottles of wine in one night and followed that with prosecco at lunch time, but I did not follow your advice if that’s what you mean,” Madeline said as she walked back into the living room.

“Three bottles?”

“That’s what happens when you befriend a Spanish couple,” James said.

“Carlos gave me the remainder of the prosecco to take home by the way.”

“And I gave David the other bottle of whiskey.”

“That’s not all you did,” Michael said, looking at Madeline’s left hand.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Nicole asked. Madeline raised her hand.

“No way!”

“Yes way! He proposed yesterday,” Madeline said, the biggest smile on her face. Nicole got up from the couch and pulled her friend into a hug.

“Oh, I am so happy for you! Show me the ring again?” Madeline held out her hand.

“It’s perfect. I wouldn’t like a big stone. It’s little, but so are the best things in life.”

Nicole hugged her again. “Congratulations, you deserve this,” she said as she let Maddie go.

 

+

 

A couple of hours later, Madeline and Nicole were stood in the kitchen. They had had dinner with the four of them (although Nicole wasn’t too pleased to spent more time with Michael) and while the men were emptying the caravan and car, the women did the dishes.

“We’re a walking stereotype,” Nicole said as she stacked the plates in the cupboard.

“I know, but I am too tired to be pulling out bags of clothes right now. He’ll get to do the dishes tomorrow.”

They worked in silence for a while. Madeline lowered her wok into the hot soapy water.

“So what was going on when we came back?”

“Michael was being a dick as per usual.”

“Nicole, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened..” Nicole remained quiet. Madeline sighed and scrubbed at a stain.

“He gets on my nerves and is a joker and unpredictable and I tolerate his existence because he is friends with James,” Nicole rambled after a brief pause.

“Oh sweetheart-..”

“No, don’t. Please, Madeline, don’t. I don’t need you to tell me he’s not that bad.”

“I was going to say that what he does to you –or anyone else for that matter- is a similar thing to what you have a tendency to do. Don’t give me that look, you know I am right.”

“I don’t molest plants or- or play practical jokes on people!”

“No, but-“

“Oh Jesus, here we go,” Nicole interrupted her.

“- _but_ , you try and taunt people or at least force them out of their comfort zone. How often haven’t you made a comment about how I am everything but comfortable with sex? Or all the times you used innuendo to make customers feel slightly embarrassed? If I got a pound for every time you’d tell me not to do something you wouldn’t do, I’d be rich. Listen, I’m not telling you to fuck the guy-“

“Which I would never do.”

“-fair enough. I am telling you to at least give him a fair chance. Oh and for God’s sake, don’t start with the but-he-started-it,” Madeline continued, turning to look at her friend, “ _you_ threatened _him_ with a rolling pin, not the other way around.”

“I should’ve killed him when I had the chance,” Nicole muttered while she put the cutlery away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of their holiday. Come find me on [Tumblr](percer-val.tumblr.com) if you want to request something (either for these characters or someone else)


End file.
